


I'm Yours

by LadyArabell



Category: One Piece
Genre: Complete, Dracule Mihawk - Freeform, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hawk Eyes, Hawk-Eyes, Mihawk - Freeform, Mihawk x OC - Freeform, Mihawk x Reader, One Shot, Pre-Time Skip, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23481910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyArabell/pseuds/LadyArabell
Summary: When you hear Mihawk was visiting your red-haired captain, you knew you had to see the infamous Warlord. Even with all the drinks involved, will you finally be able to show him how you feel?Mihawk/OC, Mihawk/Reader oneshot. Rated E for explicit sexual contact.
Relationships: Dracule Mihawk/Original Female Character(s), Dracule Mihawk/Reader, Dracule Mihawk/You
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Explicit sexual content to follow. Please read at your discretion. (I tried to make it as tasteful as possible lol)
> 
> Author's Note: Hi! This is my baby I've been planning, writing, scrapping all together, then planning again, and then writing for… probably over 8 years now. *sweatdrop* Yes, I'm that person! Hahaha I FINALLY just worked up the determination to finish it and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I stick closely to official terms used in Viz's One Piece English translations for the sake of continuity. Please note some of the following terms if you are unfamiliar:
> 
> Seven Warlord of the Sea = Shichibukai
> 
> Fusha Village = Foosha Village
> 
> And Japanese honorifics will not be used here, but the [last name], [first name] structure will be kept.
> 
> Happy reading, please leave me your thoughts!

**Mihawk/OC, Mihawk/Reader One Shot**

Set before the timeskip, when Strawhats are visiting Roguetown.

* * *

With a piece of paper in your hands, you felt elated, "I can't believe it, he did it!"

You came back from a morning supply run to find your crewmates more animated than ever. In fact, these rascals started another party! Guess they forgot about the crippling hangover they were whining about before you left.

 _Nothing like more alcohol to get rid of the hangover_ , you thought sarcastically.

Then out of the corner of your eye, a bounty paper caught your attention and the smiling face brought back fond memories. Rushing to grab the paper, you studied it with surprise. You remembered the stubborn, scrawny kid from Fusha Village who stuck to Shanks like glue while they were there. Luffy was a wide-eyed kid who did not know the real dangers on the seas, but it did not seem to stop him. And you were happy to see his persistence still rang true today.

"Where did you get this bounty? The News Coo doesn't get here until tomorrow." You asked a rookie crew member—Erick, if you remembered correctly. Usually, the birds come to you since you were the treasurer.

The rookie's shoulders stiffened, as though he was even afraid to speak, and he gestures over his shoulders before bringing the mug to his lips. "It was H-Hawk-Eyes. He just showed up, out of nowhere! Went straight for the boss. He's probably still there."

Your ears perked up hearing the Warlord's name and you began to understand why he was so shaken up. "Oh? And was he as intimidating as they say?"

Your comrade nodded his head vigorously, making your chuckle. Hawk-Eyes still hasn't changed, it seemed. But what business does he have with Shanks?

While the two men couldn't be more polar opposites, they got along particularly well and even formed this unspoken camaraderie that would appear strange to any onlooker. They bonded over the clash of their swords, clearing away the earth, sea, and sky with mighty sweeps, proving these men were on another level entirely. They were remarkable to see in action and gave significance to their infamous titles.

Instructing the rest of your supply crew to unload the rest of the cargo, you trotted over to the impromptu celebration happening at the center of the camp, expertly dodging the drunken fellows as you made your way past the trees and scrubs. They also seemed to have started a bonfire as well, giving everyone more reason to be up singing and dancing. However, your heart was set on finding a certain stoic individual...

"Ahhh Jeddaaa! Over herr!"

You turned your head at the sound of your name and the familiar slurred speech, and spotted Shanks and the rest of his lackeys to the side. Your captain waved you over, a boisterous grin on his face, but no sign of the esteemed guest. His face morphed into an expression of great drunken pride when he noticed the paper in your hand and grabbed Luffy's bounty.

"Yo see tee new bountee?! Look his biggg smile!" Whatever he said next was not comprehensible whatsoever. He was never someone that held his alcohol very well.

Chuckling, you nodded and took a seat on a log, watching your captain parade the bounty around like it's a gold medal. "The boy was always a tough one all right..." You recalled when Luffy took a knife to his face out of stubbornness. How much he's grown since then. You—no, everyone of the Red Hair Pirates couldn't deny how proud they felt.

Suddenly, a mug came into your peripheral view, an offering to you.

"Ah, thanks Beckman," you said in appreciation to the first mate before arching an eyebrow. "But you know, if we keep celebrating like this, I'll have to make _another_ supply run again."

The corner of his lips curved upward as he shrugged his shoulders, looking over to your drunken leader. Even though he didn't say anything, his message was clear.

"CHEERS! To our little anchor!" Shanks, Lucky Roux, and Yasopp shouted merrily as they clacked their mugs together in a celebratory toast.

The both of you expected nothing less of the captain.

As you slowly sips on the beer, your eyes darted over the crowd, scanning over each head and face. _Hmm, I still don't see him…_

Beckman coughed loudly, getting your attention. "If you're looking for Hawk-Eyes, I last saw him near the drinking table." He motioned his head to the left.

You nearly choked on your drink, a blush creeping up your cheeks. Oh geez… How embarrassing.

"Hah, sorry Beckman," you bit your bottom lip bashfully. "Was I that obvious?"

He gave you an all-knowing smile. "Well, you always had a thing for the swordsman," he said. "Didn't you?"

When he said it out loud, you wanted to slide away from existence. You never openly admitted your feelings because if the other guys knew about it, you would _never_ hear the end of it! But Beckman was always too perceptive.

You merely shrugged your shoulders, tilting your head down to hide your timid smile, not really answering his question.

"Ummm, t-thanks for the tip!" You rushed to stand, wanting to leave before he could tease you further, raising your mug in his direction as a gesture of thanks. "Well, you always were the best wingman," you said with a wink, walking off while he shook his head in amusement.

It didn't take long for you to get to the drinking table Beckman mentioned. Just a couple meters away from the fire pit, a crowd of people surrounded a low tree stump as two men participated in a drinking competition. This was something that was bound to happen at every party.

The spectators cheered on as the participants downed their next drink, but the guy on the left was not looking so good—pale in the face and his eyes half-glazed over. The cup was half empty on his lips, and before they knew it, he crashed to the ground!

We have a winner! Cheers erupted from the spectators as the winner unsteady rose to his feet with a sense of accomplishment on his face. While there wasn't a prize, the winner would get bragging rights. What's not to love?

As they cleared the mess to prepare for the next competitors, you finally spotted the honored guest through the throngs of people. A tall, quiet man off in the distance, arms crossed with a mug in one hand as he leaned against a tree, his piercing yellow eyes observed the crowd.

One of the Seven Warlords of the Sea and also the Greatest Swordsman in the World—Dracule Mihawk. Calm and collected, he stood out from the wild party surrounding him. Then again, it would be hard not to notice the intimidating man in any setting.

Your heartbeat quickened and you suddenly felt your palms sweat. You never acted on your little crush, but with the bits of liquid courage in you, you felt a little more brazen tonight. You just needed to get your foot in the door.

Grabbing two kabobs from the food table, you approached him. Barely making it two steps in his direction and his eyes were instantly on you, and honestly, you didn't mind one bit.

"So," you said as you came closer and met his powerful gaze with a smile, "is it you we have to thank for today's festivity?" Oh boy, his presence engulfed you.

Mihawk's expression does not budge. "...Hardly. He would have found out eventually even if I hadn't come today. I merely wanted to get confirmation."

"Confirmation? Haha You went out of your way to sail here when you could have just called like you always do. You just wanted some free booze didn't you?" There! His eyebrows twitched. "But, your secret's safe with me," you whispered before smiling impishly, taking a sip out of your mug.

He scoffed and turned his head away from you, shielding his eyes with his hat but you swore you saw the tinest smile before it was gone like it was never there in the first place.

"Miss Reid, I see you're the same as ever."

"I'm only like this with you." When he gave you an incredulous look, you stuck your tongue out at him. It was somewhat the truth. No other person on the crew could match his frankness and lack of humor. This made him all the more fun to tease.

You leaned against the tree next to him and offered him a kabob. "Anyway, you should try this. It goes well with the beer."

It took some stick-wagging and your insisting proclamation "the kebob is _not_ poisoned" to get him to accept the food. How can someone say no to free food?

He grasped it tentatively and watched as you ate your own, his gaze unwavering. You could melt under his gaze.

"Geez, Mihawk," you muttered, trying to distract yourself from his exquisite golden eyes. "You have to eat your food and not just stare at it, you silly goose." You pushed his arm towards his mouth.

That seemed to get him going. "Thank you for the food," he murmured as he went on to consume the entire stick.

As the celebratory surroundings continued, the two of you stood together in a comfortable silence, finishing your food and watching the crowd. As you finished the rest of your kabob, a question came to mind.

"So I take it you met Luffy then? How was he doing?"

He didn't answer right away, making you look over to him, your eyebrow raised. Just as you were going to repeat, he finally replied. "You care about him."

It was more of a statement than a question, and he didn't sound too happy.

You blinked, taken back by his curt tone. "Um yeah, it's hard not to root for the boy. Even back when he was just a kid. It's that smile I tell you." A soft chuckle left your lips as you reminisced about all those years ago. "Wait, you didn't answer my question, Mihawk."

"Hmm, I see." His facial expression didn't give away anything, but his voice indicated something different. You couldn't help but tease him further.

Turning your body towards him, you flashed a mischievous smile as your eyes narrowed with mocking suspicion. "Am I detecting...jealousy?"

He looked at you as if you had grown another head. "Hardly."

"Ahh ah, that wasn't a definitive ''no". Sooo does that mean you were a little jealous just now because I was talking about another guy?"

"No," he said without hesitation, his voice deadpan, "I believe you're misreading things, Miss Reid."

You purse your lips, shaking your head. "Hmmm, your tone indicated something different."

"The only thing you should note is my _annoyance_."

"Bleh, you're always annoyed at someone, so that's nothing new," you said with a laugh, waving your hand dismissively. "Just when I thought I could get a read on you. I must be losing my touch." You pouted, batted your eyelashes, and let out a dramatic sigh; however, your woeful, womanly charms doesn't faze him. Figures.

He shook his head lightheartedly, not saying anything, but just barely… A ghost of a smile rested on his lips. How you just wanted to see his genuine smile.

"But…" you whispered as you reached out to get the crumb at the corner of his mouth, "If it'll reassure you, I've only got eyes on you."

Your eyes met in a silent, but intense stare. So many unspoken words exchanged, and yet nothing concrete, and unsurprisingly, his eyes gave nothing away.

"You're unlike any man I've ever met… And that should mean something given the crew I run with," you chuckled and shifted your gaze away, suddenly feeling very shy. Still, he said nothing and it made you all the more antsy.

Were you too forward…?

Biting on your lips, you pushed off the tree trunk and threw on your biggest smile, hiding the ache in your heart and quicking changing the topic. "Well, enough about that, how about we have some fun of our own and finally put to rest the score between us?"

This happened a couple years ago when everyone was celebrating just like this but at a small pub. You and Mihawk were the last ones in the drinking contest, beating the other five participants. The poor owner never expected such a crowd on a weeknight and you guys drank the bar dry. Because of this, a winner couldn't be declared since neither one of you tapped out, and there was no more booze.

"This time, you'll finally accept that _I_ can out drink you," you said haughtily.

Your statement caused his eyebrows to furrow with disdain. He took your bait. Nothing easier to taunt than a man's ego. "I recall during our last match, we ended in a draw."

"Hmm, really? I believe my 19 pints beats your 18 pints."

"18 and a half," he pointed out, "I got the bottom of the barrel."

You purse your lips, thinking for a moment. "Fine, I can give you that given the circumstances. That's why we need a rematch."

Mihawk scoffed loudly, clearly thinking the idea's ridiculous, but he never shot the notion down.

"You may have roped me in last time. But, I have no interest in boasting my drinking capabilities to these _hooligans_." His last word gestured to the rowdy crowd in front of you guys. Indeed, nothing's very appealing about a large horde of drunken men gathered in a circle watching you.

"Haha, what are you talking about Mihawk?" Your voice went a little higher, eyes sparkling with delight as an idea came to you, holding his gaze steadily. "Who said we needed an audience? I want you _all_ to myself."

Before he could respond to your cheeky comment, your hand enclosed around his and you tugged him along and guided him away, more excited than ever.

Instantly, the roughness of his hands stood out against your smooth palm, sending tingles up your arm. His calloused hands signified decades of relentless training and combat. The amount of power he could produce from these hands was insurmountable. It felt unreal to be gripping his hands so nonchalantly.

"Where are we going? I never agreed to anything," he murmured behind you. You could feel his piercing eyes bore into the back of your head.

"Oh come on! We're just going somewhere with a little more privacy. And it's just a little fun rematch, nothing to be afraid of. Besides, you said I was losing my touch—"

"You said that," he interjected.

"So…" you continued, your eyebrows waggled, looking over your shoulder, grinning, and giving his hand a small squeeze, "what better way to bring two people closer together than over drinks."

Despite his complaints, he never tried to shake your hand off, which he could undoubtedly do and leave. No questions asked. In fact, that was what you had expected. Why would a man of his stature entertain your whims?

He didn't respond, but merely gripped your hand even tighter.

A funny feeling began to bubble within you.

You brought him west towards the quiet coast where several men were still unloading the supplies on the dock. Your crew was surprised to see you, especially with the tall, formidable man you dragged behind you who was unabashedly glaring daggers at each and every one of them. You chuckled as you watched a series of convoluted expressions from your comrades. They were clearly unsure whether they should be shocked, apprehensive, or frightened, but they all managed to express an amalgamation of it all. After you gave them permission to join the party, they didn't ask any questions and left eagerly leaving the two of you in private.

"Have a seat," you gestured to the crates that would become your makeshift table and chairs and began to peruse the barrels of liquor on the dock. "I have to apologize in advance though. We don't have any wine, which I know you'd prefer. We aren't as sophisticated as you."

He seemed to find humor in this as you noted the slight tug of his lips.

"No need. Wine wouldn't be appropriate for this rematch anyways."

"All right. How about these then?" you said as you nonchalantly chose two kegs and carefully rolled them across the deck. "So, _oof,_ what will it be? Rum or whiskey?"

He studied the labels with interest while you took the opportunity to admire his defined profile casted in a soft orange glow from the sunset. All hard angles and fierce planes, he was a very handsome man. It was almost picturesque watching him with the scenic backdrop.

"These are from the Barbados Isles. He sure has expensive tastes," Mihawk mused.

"That's Shanks for ya." You put a hand on your hips and casually waved in response. "In fact, it took me a while to get these from those stubborn brewers. They know they're in such high demand that they won't pay attention to you unless you're swinging five bags of berries in front of their faces."

The corner of his mouth tugged up again. Almost there, Jetta. You'll see that smile before you even know it!

"Rum, then," he said.

You didn't even have to ask as he lifted the 150 pound barrel with ease and set it up on another crate so you could properly tap it open. How nice of him, you thought. Once the valve was in, you uncovered two lowball glasses from another box and filled it with the dark amber liquid. The fragrance instantly filled your nose with the spirit's earthy, potent aroma, only made possible from sitting years in a specially-made Barbados oak barrel. This was undoubtedly a spectacular brand of rum.

Taking your seat on the crate across from him, you folded your legs to the side and slid the other glass across. He nodded in thanks, bringing it up to his nose to take in the fragrance as well. Honestly, the man doesn't have many expressions but he looked somewhat pleased at the moment.

"Now," you said with an arched eyebrow, "has the mighty Mihawk ever lost to anyone before?"

His eyes swirled with ferocity at your jeering question. "You shouldn't be so reckless and underestimate your opponent, Miss Reid."

"Oh ho, I hope there's some bite behind that bark," you teased.

"You mustn't worry." He swirled the glass in his hand. "When it comes down to it, I know when to be gentle."

Your glass nearly slipped out of hands by his off-handed remark. Damn.

You eyed him dubiously, clearing your throat bashfully. Geez, he had to know what he was insinuating right? And to say it with such a straight face while his eyes shone with mischief.

"I-If you talk like that, a lady will start getting some wrong ideas, Mihawk."

His movements never stopped and he did not answer you, making you even more curious. You would give anything to know what he was thinking at that moment.

"A-Anyway, how about a small toast before we begin?" you insisted, changing the topic and lifting your glass in his direction.

His eyebrows knitted together. "I hope you don't intend to do this before every drink."

"Well, that's a splendid idea! It'll be like our little ritual." You ignored his irked sigh and raised your hand higher. "To Luffy! For giving us another reason to celebrate!"

Your companion did not even share the slightest bit of your enthusiasm, however he softly knocked his glass against yours, completing the toast despite his unwillingness.

And off you go!

The moment the liquor touched your tongue, you grimaced loudly as the keen burn hit exponentially harder than you expected and slowly scorched its way down your throat and settled in your belly. You had already resolved to finish the first drink in one go so there was no backing out. Nonetheless, the alcohol content was significantly higher than you anticipated and you could feel your body grow flush in response.

"Hahhh!" You exclaimed as your face twisted in a pained expression, slamming your glass on the crate table. You touched your throat to see if there was a hole burning through. "Oh wow! I was not expecting that…!"

You glanced at the quiet man across from you and found that he had long finished beforehand. In fact, he looked incredibly straight-laced as he refilled the next round. How did it not burn him?! Just seeing his calm demeanor annoyed you. You felt like pinching his cheeks to get some sort of reaction out of him, and thankfully, thought better than to do it. You liked your fingers.

"...You still have a chance to concede if this is too much for you, Miss Reid," he said with slight pompousness as he offered you the glass.

You scoffed, snatching the glass in annoyance. "I-I was just caught off guard. I'm surprised they didn't dilute their rum, that's all."

You were busy ogling the guy, you got distracted and hadn't read the label. This must be Shank's personal stash. Ugh, yup, this was the 85% batch. Man, he is going to give you an earful when he finds out you guys put a large dent to his favorite spirit. Well, too late now.

Righting yourself, you lifted your newly filled glass once again. "Would you like to make the toast this time?"

He arched his brows so high you could see he was thinking about mocking you but he politely declined giving you the airtime. Ooh, ho. Now, you were going to carry on with the toasts just to spite him.

Narrowing your eyebrow, you began. "All right, how about a toast _tooo…_ my nonchalant, party-loving captain," you said, "Mihawk's best pal of _allllll_ time!" You ignored his peeved stare over your latter comment and quickly continued. "There's no one like him in the world. Cheers!"

You two touched glasses again. This time you were ready for the strong kick of the alcohol, but you still struggled to keep a straight face as you downed it. Peering over the rim, you saw that the swordsman had no qualms with the hard liquor. It was like he was drinking water the way the liquid slid readily down his throat. How does he make everything look so easy, you wondered.

A drop of dark amber liquid trickled down his lips, drawing your attention. Your eyes lingered longer than it should have on the sliver of tongue that grazed the edge of his mouth and back over before retreating back inside. Casting your gaze to sway the perverse thoughts circling your mind, you gulped what remained in your glass and refilled the next round.

* * *

Time passed quickly as you guys continued with your silly toasts and the impromptu drinking contest. You lost count of the number of lighthearted declarations you made and spouted out the first thing that came to your mind. It ranged to your favorite pastry shop back in East Blue, Lucky Roux for being the best pal because he always ate the gross green peppers off your plate, the well-fitted denim jeans that made your butt look good, the main mast for being the greatest back scratcher, and much more. In hindsight, you might have been sharing a bit too much about yourself. You would be more embarrassed if it wasn't for the rum.

After some time, you began to feel an uncomfortable twinge in your jaw—your telltale sign that your body was almost reaching its limit. You were lucky you weren't a sloppy drunk, but you should still be careful and not make a fool of yourself in front of him. You already lost count a while ago so you weren't sure how much you got left in you. Even a heavy drinker like you have your limits.

"Hmm…" you said as you absentmindedly rubbed your aching jaw, "what number is this?"

Looking down, the swordsman counted the tally marks he carved into the corner of the makeshift crate table. "...35, 36, 37," he noted.

"Whew, that's some number for a night of drinking." Perhaps it was because you were a bit intoxicated but you couldn't stop smiling. Or perhaps it was because of the man in front of you. Or perhaps both?

You leaned forward, your hand under your chin, studying his face for the hundredth time. Just talk slower, you told yourself, try and keep it together in front of this man. "You...are,"— _a drop dead, sinfully sexy piece of work—_ "quite...the formidable opponent."

Placing his hat to the side, Mihawk ran his hand through his black hair and leisurely swirled his glass before shooting down the strong liquid in one go, closing his eyes in satisfaction. "...I can say the same goes for you as well, Miss Reid."

This must be because of the rum, but this was the most casual and relaxed you had ever seen Mihawk—unruly hair, slack shoulders, his jacket thrown open showing his chiseled muscles, a serene facial expression, eyes shut, even his eyebrows weren't knitted together for once. You found yourself unable to take your eyes off of him, entranced by this new sight. Your heart raced like a wild animal ready to leap from your body.

Honestly, why was he so devilishly handsome? It should be a crime.

"You know, it's rude to stare."

Your body stiffened as his voice broke your trance, your eyes widened when his golden orbs swept open and fixated on you. You could feel a flush creeping up your face, caught in the act.

Immediately, you became defensive, blubbering. "G-Geez, you're one to talk!" You pouted out of indignity. "Don't _you_ stare at people all the time?!"

He doesn't respond, his eyebrow raised inquisitively, merely watching you ramble on.

You squirmed as you straightened up in your seat, but didn't back down. "If...If anything, you're the king of staring! I'd say you're rubbing off on me, so...I should be reprimanding _you_! F-For all yo-your...staring and...staring!" You were losing your words. Your cheeks puffed out like a stubborn child.

Yeah, you sure got him… Not!

This seemed to get him chuckling, the smug man. You would have found such rare sounds to be delightful if you weren't so flustered. Giving a dismissive wave of your hand, you averted your gaze as you refilled the glasses, trying to calm your racing heart.

However, he didn't make it easy for you when he shifted in his seat and leaned across, watching your every move like a hawk. It instantly became harder to keep cool.

Why does he have to do that...

"W-What?!" Your voice squeaked. Finally having enough, you eyed him with chagrin. "Oh, so you can stare but I can't? You're a terrible, hypocritical man." You thrust his drink in front of his face out of spite, cutting off his line of sight.

He pushed your hand down, his eyes flickered with amusement as he arched an eyebrow. Clearly, he found your anger amusing. It made you more frustrated.

"Am I a terrible influence on you then?" he said.

"Yes, I'm saying you're a _terrible_ influence!" As angry as you tried to make yourself sound, it didn't come out that way with your high pitch squealing. You huffed and narrowed your eyes as you lifted your glass to take a sip, but your lips only met skin.

To your surprise, Mihawk's hand had zipped from the tabletop within milliseconds and covered the top of your glass, effectively stopping you from drinking. However...

Did you just kiss his hand?

You looked down in shock before moving your gaze back to him. The man seemed unfazed by the somewhat intimate skin-to-skin contact. Honestly, you don't even know what he was thinking anymore; he was surprising you left and right tonight, you still couldn't get a good read on him.

What was even more unexpected was this tenderness in his eyes you had never seen before. His softened gaze melted your heart and made him appear open and unguarded. He was...bewitching.

"Miss Reid," he whispered, his voice husky and low as if casting a spell upon you, "don't forget to give your toast before you drink."

You barely registered his words, finding yourself lost in his liquid gold eyes. They seemed to glow even brighter in the night and peered into the depths of your soul and left you feeling bare and vulnerable. It was only when his finger softly caressed the top of your hand did it jolted you back to reality.

"It's our ritual isn't it?" said Mihawk.

"Oh." A tingling sensation traveled through your body from his simple touch, but most all… He said _our_.

You could feel your cheeks burned in response, goosebumps rose on your arms, and your breath hitched in your throat. Your eyes flickered downwards and realized his hand had cupped your. His hand was so warm and comforting and completely engulfed yours.

Neither of you moved or said a word. The only sounds came from the gentle waves crashing against the dock below and the singing crickets in the trees from where the party must have died down. Now, the two of you were truly alone, and it both thrilled and scared you.

Your thoughts ran rampant, but what you knew for sure was your admiration, respect, and attraction to this stunning man. There was something that drew you to him, like a moth to a flame, and you felt helpless over these undeniable feelings.

And… You didn't want to run away any longer.

Your hand shifted to grip the end of Mihawk's sleeve, tugging it softly as you tried to piece together your words. You had never felt more scared in your life.

"What if…" you began, looking at him through your lashes and meeting his gaze with uncertainty, "What if we do something a little different?"

His face was drawing closer, eyes never leaving yours. "Show me."

The moment the words left his lips, your hand reached up and caressed the outline of his bearded jaw and chin, pulling him in for a gentle kiss. It was just supposed to be a peck on the lips, that was all you meant to do. However, the softest brush against his lips, ignited the passion locked deep within you and it refused to let you pull away.

With bated breath, your eyes fell closed and you gently pressed for more, molding your mouth against his, desperately wanting to taste all of him. The drinking competition was long forgotten. Your body moved instinctively. Never breaking the kiss, you climbed over the crate, knocking over the glasses, and straddled his lap. You ran your hands up his toned arms and around his neck.

Oh, how long you have waited for this.

His hand slithered its way up your neck and into your hair, tilting your head to kiss even deeper. He swallowed the moans leaving your lips, pushing his way in to allow both your tongues to tangle and dance in a sensual dance for two. The flavor of the spiced rum and the scent of his salt-kissed skin forever ingrained in your mind.

Your arms still wrapped around his neck, you rolled your hips against his hard body. Each rhythmic brush against your lower half ignited a fire within you. Your body had never felt so heated. You could feel the warmth gathering at the deepest part within you, yearning for more.

Suddenly breaking from your lips, Mihawk gripped your hip tight above him, stopping your movements and growling deliciously into your ear. "Jetta…"

Breathless and in awe, the sound of your name coming from him was so foreign, and he said it in such a way that sent a chill through your body.

He pulled back slightly to gaze into your eyes, pulling you further under his mesmerizing spell. His hair was tousled, his expression was tense, and his molten gold orbs darkened with unrelenting desire. "If we go any further, I won't be able to hold back anymore."

You could see he meant every word. His eyes promising a night you would never forget. If this was a dream, let you never wake up again.

"Please Mihawk..." your teeth biting your lower lips, your nails biting into your arms, "I need you. My body aches for you. You're all I can think about." You lean in, nibbling on his ear, "Take me. Take me right now. I give all of myself to you, and only you."

Without another word, his face twisted into a hungry snarl and he lifted you effortlessly, pulling you flush against him as you wrapped your legs around him. His mouth captured yours, his kiss even more insatiable than before. You shivered as his hand ran down your back and slipped under your cotton tee, electrifying your senses.

"Your room?" he managed to murmur.

You blindly pointed to the supply ship, and then gestured to the key hanging on your wrist. The man practically glided across the deck with you in his arms, while you were more occupied tracing the line of his jaw and sucking the sensitive skin on his throat.

You didn't even realize you two were in your cabin until he unwrapped you from his body.

Your hands wandered over his hard chest, feeling his heart beating rapidly beneath your fingertips, then discarding his jacket to the side. He hastily pulled your shirt over your head, and the rest of your clothes followed suit, as well as his. You didn't even get a chance to marvel his naked body before he led you backwards until you both fell on the bed.

When you went to reach him, he caught your wrists and pinned your arms above you, his gaze swirling with desire, his voice low and husky, "No… I haven't tasted enough of you."

You were only able to let out a single syllable of frustration before he kissed you again.

With his weight deliciously above you, you couldn't help but mewl in pleasure, begging for him to touch you. You were every bit at his whim, wanting more, wanting all he would give you. He never wasted a second, drawing countless moans with his heated touch and his scorching lips, over your rounded breasts and trailing down to your drenched epicenter.

Next thing you knew, he nudged your legs apart and leaned in.

You yelped in a delighted surprise when he tasted you, holding your legs taut in his arms when you try to squirm away. Oh, but he wasn't going to let you get away. Over and over, he sucked on your sensitive bud and teased its surrounding folds, tasting your essence without any hesitation. Every nerve on your body was awake and burning because of this man. Your hands fisted into the bedding, searching for some sort of relief from the overwhelming pressure building inside of you.

Never pausing for a moment, his finger slipped inside you, then another one, causing you to see stars. His tongue continued in circular motions as his fingers relentlessly pistoned in and out of you. He was driving you mad and you couldn't stop the dam that was about to burst.

"Mihawk… Mihawk…! I-I can't..." You desperately grabbed at his hair, his name on your lips, drawing his heated eyes to meet yours. You never knew a more erotic sight than looking upon your lover between your legs. He watched like a predator, watching your reaction, knowing he was responsible for every passionate moan and the flames coursing through your body. Your fingers brushed against his digits that were disappearing inside of you. Your muscles clenched and released again and again.

He knew you were close. His movement quickened, moving wildly and sporadically, finally pushing you over the edge.

Your head tossed back as you screamed his name, your body exploded and your climax flowed through you with a powerful surge. Your hips pushed erratically against him, squirming under his mouth. Even then, he didn't stop as you writhed uncontrollably, dragging you further into a passionate fervor, and he had you coming a second time.

Weakened and too sensitive, you don't know how long he kept at it until you breathlessly begged him to stop, pulling him up to kiss you. He held you tight against his chest as his kisses brought you down from the euphoria he just gave you. With the taste of you on his tongue, you were finally convinced this wasn't a dream.

He chuckled against your lips, arching an eyebrow.

Oh, you must have said that out loud.

The tips of his finger caressed your cheek, his powerful gaze holding you in place.

"...You're so beautiful when you're screaming my name, Jetta."

You could feel your ears burn. He certainly knew how to rile you up.

Peeved, you caught one of his fingers in your mouth, biting hard, making him smile just a tiny bit. But then, you suck it gently, twirling around it with your tongue, never breaking eye contact. "... It's all your fault," you said languidly. You reached down to stroke the length of his hard member, so hot and heavy in your hand. A deep rumble resonated at the back of his throat, making you smile. "And I guess _this_ is my fault."

You could sense the inaudible eye roll Mihawk was giving you before he kissed the smirk away from your lips. Wrapping your hand around his girth, you position him between your entrance and with a roll of his hips, your bodies connected.

Blinding pleasure was all you felt. You couldn't hold back your wanton whines as he slowly stretched and filled you in the most intimate way. He kept his pace slow but steady as you assimilated to his size, each thrust making you weak. This man was going to be the death of you.

You observed through hooded eyes his strained expression, eyes closed, breath labored. He enjoyed this every bit as much as you were, but you wanted him to abandon his control. You wanted to feel every bit of his desire.

Raising your legs, you wrapped yourself around his waist, pulling him further into the deepest part of you. His surprised grunt sounded from above you, his hot breath blew over your face. You arched your back, pressing your soft chest against him as you hook your arms around his neck to take his lips into yours. You kissed him desperately, moving the lower half of your body in circular motions, in hopes to spur him on.

"Faster…" you panted, "I won't break."

Needing no further encouragement, he sat up from the bed, his iron grip tightened on your hips, and he began a merciless rhythm, impaling you into the mattress in fast, vicious strokes. You released short, sharp gasps with every wild thrust. His hands caught one of your breasts and brought it to his lips and he sucked without remorse.

His movements never slowed as his knees slipped under your hips to elevate you at a better angle. Within a few seconds, the new position hit an overwhelming spot within you and you threw your head back in a heated cry. Your fingernails dug into his back as you held on for dear life. You can feel the undeniable pressure building inside you. The thrumming and throbbing, it was all happening again.

Another desperate sob escaped your lips, you mindlessly begged him for more, letting him have his way with you. You were his now.

You heard him inhale sharply, and somehow his pace hastened and it felt like he hit even deeper than before. Your hands gripped the back of the headboard to steady your body against his powerful thrusts. You could feel him getting harder, bigger. He was close.

However, all your thoughts swept away when Mihawk reached between your joined bodies and stroked your sensitive bud and it swelled immediately under his familiar touch. All your senses were going into overdrive. He was electrifying every nerve in your body with every brush of his thumb and every plunge of his member. You could barely breathe, your eyes rolled to the back of your head. Everything around you disappeared. It was just you and him.

As for him, the once well-composed man was gone, and before you was an untamed beast. Letting out a low and ferocious growl, he reached down, wrapping his arms around your body, and held you tight as he rutted you with reckless abandon. The bed shook and banged against the floor and wall.

"Hn, yes, yes, yesss…! Ah, Mihawk!" Repeatedly you muttered those words in various sequences next to his ear as he pounded the life out of you. Then, at the corner of your mind, you can feel the tension in your body release, the line finally snapped.

Endless waves of mind-shattering turbulence courses through your body as you peaked once again. A slow, everlasting groan left your lips. You couldn't believe you were coming again. He drew it out of you, and he wasn't going to let you forget.

In the midst of your blissful haze, you hear his deep, husky grunts, followed by the final, erratic jerks of his body before you feel his release inside you. So warm, and deep inside you. Your eyes closed, your entire body shuddered and spasmed underneath his weight. You've never felt more tired and content in your life.

Falling to the side, he pulled you into his arms, and you nuzzled into his neck. He caught your chin and tilted your head to kiss you softly. Even after all that, you could still detect traces of rum on his lips. You will savor this moment forever.

A low hum came from him. He broke the kiss to press his forehead against yours, eyes closed, his breath steady.

Your hand reached up to cup his cheek, leaving a lazy peck on the side of his scruffy chin before lying in his arms, your eyes heavy. "Stay… Stay with me," you whispered. You wanted to look him in the eyes but sleep was calling you.

His grip on you tightened, you feel his head resting gently against the top of your head. "Sleep, Jetta."

It was all you were able to make out before you drifted.

* * *

It's been awhile since you've slept so soundly. For the most part, all you dreamed about were those penetrating golden eyes staring straight into your soul. It used to haunt you, always reaching out for it; but now, they enveloped you in a soft cocoon. You stirred in bed, shifting your body to cuddle into the warmth beside you. Another set of strong arms wrap around you, pulling you even closer.

You couldn't help but grin.

Opening your eyes, you found Mihawk was already wide awake. Once again, it was a new sight to see him so nonchalant, no strain in his expression saved for his brilliant gaze observing you. Butterflies swarmed your stomach. Such intensity was hard to get used to. However, being this close to him, feeling his arms around you, his eyes focused only on you—you wouldn't trade this moment for anything else in the world.

"Good morning," he said softly.

"Heh, with you here, it is a good morning already," you replied with delight.

In the most unexpected turn of events, an absolute, sincerest smile appeared on his face. Your heart nearly stopped. You were finally able to see him smile, and... The man was gorgeous. So serene, honest. You couldn't look away.

Not thinking, you leaned in and kissed him lightly, pulling his hand to your chest to feel your thumping heartbeat. With all your being, you knew there was no going back.

You met into his eyes straight on. "I give all of myself to you, Mihawk. It wasn't just the rum talking. I meant what I said last night," you said, then gestured to your racing heart. "It's yours. I'm...yours."

His gaze moved between you and his hand on your chest and then meeting your eyes once again. He stared long and hard. Whatever he was searching for seemed to satisfy him because he kissed you hard, pulling an elated gasp from your lips. You find yourself on top of him, your soft curves pressing into his hard body.

"Darling Jetta," his voice low, unhurried, "you make me want something more out of this life." He reached up to brush a stray hair behind your ear. "Nothing else matters anymore, except you." He took your hands and placed them over his chest, his pounding heart was unmistakable. And in time, it was beating in sync with yours.

His last words brought tears to your eyes.

"You are all mine, and I am yours."

A kiss sealed the everlasting promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Whew, I was a bit nervous sharing this story but I'm glad I finally finished. I hope you enjoyed it and please leave your thoughts below! ❤
> 
> Also Barbados Isle is just an island I made up. Lol


End file.
